The present invention generally relates to connectors. More specifically, the invention relates to a system having a connector and an interface in a system for delivery of a solution wherein the connector automatically closes upon disconnecting.
In a variety of industries, and for a variety of applications, it is necessary to create and provide a flow path. In many situations, most specifically in the medical industry, it is necessary to create sterile fluid flow paths.
It is, of course, generally known to provide fluid delivery to a patient for a variety of purposes, such as delivery of a medicament, provide nutrition, and peritoneal dialysis and the like. Such fluid delivery necessitates in many instances the creation of sterile flow paths. Some such procedures require the sterile flow paths to be disconnected and reconnected.
For example, it is known to use a cannula or a needle to inject into a patient a solution through the use of a length of tubing which is further connected to a container housing the solution. Often, an adaptor or other connector is provided for enabling fluid communication between the container and the patient through the tubing. For example, a connector may be provided at a port on the container to connect an end of the length of tubing to the container.
It is also well known to provide solutions to patients, such as for peritoneal dialysis. In peritoneal dialysis, a dialysis solution is introduced into the peritoneal cavity utilizing a catheter. After a sufficient period of time, an exchange of solutes between the dialysate and the blood is achieved. Fluid removal is achieved by providing a suitable osmotic gradient from the blood to the dialysate to permit water outflow from the blood. The proper acid-base electrolyte and fluid balance to be returned to the blood is achieved, and the dialysis solution is simply drained from the body cavity through the catheter.
This procedure is generally repeated three or four times daily for such a patient. Therefore, repeated connections and disconnections are required to be made from the system. Further, such a patient is often interrupted during administration of solution into the body requiring disconnection from the system.
At least three issues arise with respect to the disconnection and reconnection of a sterile flow path such as that used for peritoneal dialysis. One requirement is that the system must provide a quick and simple disconnection from the system. It is also required that a sterile, contaminant-free environment be maintained after disconnection. Further, the system must provide means for a simple reconnection to the system.
If dismantling of the entire setup is required, a patient generally will not permit the interruption and will continue receiving the solution ignoring the interruption. On the other hand, if the disconnection and/or reconnection cannot be performed without contaminating the system, the contaminated system components or the entire system must be replaced. In the alternative, the contaminated components of the system must be sterilized before reuse of the system. Again, therefore, the patient will ignore the interruption and continue with the administration of solution from the system.
At times, however, interruptions, such as emergencies, will require disconnection from the system. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system for simplifying disconnection and reconnection without contamination of the components of the system.